


Win You Back

by nico_neo



Series: Win You Back [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Inspired by Fast & Furious, Jeno and Jaemin are best friends, Kidnapping, M/M, Mark Haechan and Renjun are kind of bad guys, Street Racing, Team Mark and Team Jeno are rivals, The dreamis are racers, car crash, except Jaemin, or maybe more...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Mark's team and Jeno's team have always been rivals since they started racing.But when Mark and his team decided to lash out at Jaemin, they crossed the line.Now Jeno only have one solution : win the race and win Jaemin back.





	Win You Back

**Author's Note:**

> ['Flames' by Sia and 'We Own It' from Furious 6 on loop] 
> 
> Basically, this came out when my eyes landed on my Fast and Furious DVD lol. I rewatched the first one and i had to write this... So here it is.
> 
> This is inspired from the Fast & Furious movies and the Go MV (a little.)
> 
> This may contain a bit of crude language and gesture btw

Jeno didn’t hear anything but his Mazda RX7 motors. His eyes were glued on the road in front of him and nothing else. However, a sight of red on his right made him looked that way. He cursed under his breath when he recognized Renjun’s 1993 Honda Civic. The bastard caught up with him. Looking threw his rear-view mirror, he could see that Chenle’s Nissan Skyline was side by side with Mark’s 1967 Ford Mustang.

He pressed his accelerator harder and overtake Renjun over a few centimeters. But the Chinese boy wasn’t stupid, and he did the same.

“Okay, now the fun begins.” Jeno muttered while engaging several controls.

His car soon moved up a gear and he has been thrown back into his seat from the speed, but it didn’t stop him from shouting a loud “Woo!” when he saw Renjun’s car fading more and more. He could practically hear him cursing.

The thing is, being rivals since their first race, Renjun knew how to manage that, and soon he was going max speed too, catching over Jeno quickly.

The finish line was near. But neither of the two boys let go.

Last time they raced, Mark’s team beat them. So, today’s result wasn’t devoid of interest. During their last race, Donghyuck purposely hit Jisung’s car to get him out of the way, Jeno had told Chenle to keep on racing but the younger hadn’t listened and had made a U-turn to go help their friends. Jeno, even though he was close to take over Mark and Renjun, made one too.

To him, his family was more important than wining.

Jisung was safe, he got out of the hospital with a few stiches. We can’t say the same about the car though…

Jeno could see the flashing green of the finish line as he drew closer. He was still side by side with Renjun.

He knew he could win this.

As his eyes were glued on the finish line, a familiar face appeared in his mind.  And it’s thinking about Jaemin’s smile that he pressed the accelerator harder, overtaking Renjun.

Once he crossed the line, he quickly raised his handbrake and turn the steering wheel in order to make his car face the way he came from, and to see Renjun’s car crossing the line, followed closely by Chenle and then Mark. Other racers came one by one after them.

Chenle got out his car first and ran over Jeno to hug him.

“Dude, that was awesome!” he exclaimed.

Jeno smiled even more, he couldn’t wait to get back to Jaemin and tell him.

Jaemin was his best friend since middle school. He didn’t race like them, it wasn’t his thing. Jaemin was a dancer, not a racer. If truth be told, Jaemin hated racing. Well, not really hated, he disapproved. He couldn’t help but worry for his friends whenever he saw them entering their car and race against over people, especially when they raced against Mark, Donghyuck and Renjun. The guys didn’t like him for sure, and Renjun always looked at him like he was meat. Seriously, the guy was scary. But Jaemin always came nonetheless to their race, because he knew it’s what make his friends happy, just like dance makes him happy, even though they were putting their life on the line.

Other racers he knew, such as Yuta or Kun came and congratulated him for his win. Jeno thanked them with a bright smile and the two left seconds later.

When Jeno looked at Mark and Renjun, his eyebrows furrowed and his smile disappeared little by little.

Why wasn’t Donghyuck here? They were always three, never two. Both teams were like wolf packs, they were always together, never a member missing. Even if Jisung didn’t race tonight, he came to encourage them, and he had join them a few minutes ago congratulating them, hugging Jeno and put Chenle into a tight embrace before kissing him deeply.

Oh yeah, the two youngers were dating, by the way.

But something wasn’t right.

Jaemin was with Jisung earlier. But Jisung came back alone.

“Jisung.” Jeno called him, still looking around for the brown-haired boy. “Where’s Jaemin?”

Jisung looked at him with a puzzled face.

“I went to pee before joining you guys.” The blonde-haired explained. “He said to me before I go that he was going to search for you guys.”

Jeno’s eyebrows furrowed even more. Instinctively, he looked into Mark and Renjun’s direction. The two were looking at him with grins and a glint in their eyes before heading back to their cars.

And it’s at that moment that it made sense into Jeno’s head.

He was by their side in no time, grabbing Renjun’s collar and making him collide with the nearest wall.

“What did you do to him?” he grunted. Renjun just shrugged.

“Nothing. Yet, at least.”

“Son of a bit-“

Before he can actually punch him, he was pulled away by both Chenle and Jisung.

“Calm the fuck down loser.” Renjun added, entering his car. “You’ll get all the infos soon.” That said, he turned his car on and left, followed by Mark.

“Hyung what the hell?” Chenle asked. He then heard sirens in the distance. “Come on hyung the cops are coming.” He added, pulling the elder to their cars.

“They have Jaemin.” Jeno simply said.

He may have win the race.

But to him it feels like he has lost everything.

[…]

They got back to their garage instead of going back home. Johnny, their mechanic, wasn’t there anymore but it didn’t matter, he would be there in the morning anyway.

Jeno was pacing up and down, unable to rest even though he just raced. Chenle and Jisung were sitting on a couch, barely listening to the film on the TV, their attention was on the older. Jeno’s boots were slamming on the floor and it was the only sound they could hear.  The tension was unbearable, but nether of them tried to break it.

In the morning, after what seemed like an eternity, a notification sound from Jeno’s phone broke the silence. He jerked awake from the seat he was on at the sound and got his phone out of his pocket.

“It’s them.” He grumbled and sat next to the two other, his mouth forming a thin line as he opened the message.

It was a video message. And the first thing he saw made him want to find Renjun and punch his face until he wasn’t recognizable anymore.

Mark and Donghyuck were seated on both side of the cameras, leaving Renjun in the middle, behind Jaemin who was sat on a chair, wrists attached with a rope. Jeno noticed his eyebrow arch was bleeding, and he face showed nothing but fear. The blonde-haired boy saw red.

“Okay losers.” Donghyuck spoke. “We have your little friend with us. We have a deal for you.”

“Give us the money you win from yesterday’s race.” Mark continued.

“And one more thing.” Renjun added. “If you want him back.” He pulled on Jaemin’s hair and the boy let out a pained sound. “Give us your cars too. And never race again. Or that situation will happen again and again.”

“You have twenty-four hours to bring the money and the cars losers. You know where” Donghyuck laughed before his hand reached the camera to stop the video.

When the screen got black, Jeno took a deep breath and clutched his fists into balls. Jisung was the first one to spoke.

“What do we do?” he asked, unsure.

Chenle didn’t respond, he just looked at him and shook his head, as clueless as him. He lifted his head when he saw Jeno getting up.

“We have to call Johnny hyung. And maybe even Jaehyun hyung.” He announced.

“What for?” Chenle asked.

“Upgrading the cars.”

Jeno turned to them, arms folded against his chest.

“We’re not giving them the cars nor the money.”

“But if we don’t they won’t give us Jaemin back!” Jisung exclaimed.

“We’ll get Jaemin back. But we won’t give the cars nor the money.” Jeno repeated.

“What’s your plan then?”

Then, Jeno smiled for the first time since last night.

“They want war? They’ll have it. We get Jaemin back by winning a race.”

They all send each other a knowing look, smiling.

“Johnny hyung and Jaehyun hyung will kill us for waking them three hours before usual…” Jisung pointed out.

[…]

Johnny and Jaehyun watched them put all their things in their cars with worried looks.

“You’re sure about what you’re going to do?” Johnny asked them.

“It’s the only way.”

The older ones both sighed. When Jeno came back near him, Johnny explained him a few more things.

“Use it only when it’s the right time.” He reminded him. “Too early in the race and your car will blow to pieces. With you in.”

“Your car was already at maximum, but with this more…” Jaehyun didn’t need to finish his sentence, Jeno knew.

“I’ll be careful.” He smiled to the elders and entered his car, his smile fading instantly.

The motor roared, and soon, they were out, driving in the city, only illuminated by street lights.

[…]

They arrived at an abandoned depot. Where they have to meet the Mark, Renjun and Donghyuck. The other team wasn’t there yet. Jeno, Chenle and Jisung got out of the cars and soon after, the others were here, their cars motors roaring in the night.

Mark and Donghyuck got out of Mark’s car while Renjun got out of his own, pulling a bruised Jaemin out of it. Jeno wanted to move but Chenle and Jisung kept him in place before he could do anything stupid.

“Okay losers.” Donghyuck welcomed. “Give us the money and the car and we give you your pathetic dancer back.”

“I only see two cars though. We’re the other one?” Mark asked.

“In kit form at the garbage dump since your boyfriend crash his car into mine to make me fly out the way.” Jisung answered sarcastically.

“What about the money?” Renjun asked.

“In the trunk.” Chenle answered.

During all the conversation, Jeno only looked at Jaemin, who was looking back at him. The blonde-haired saw that Jaemin was weakly shaking his head. As if he was telling him to not fall into the others game.

When Renjun pulled Jaemin back in his grip and that Jeno saw his pained expression and his pleading eyes, he steered his own on Renjun.

“I don’t accept your deal.” Jeno said sternly. “But I have a proposition to make.” He then pointed at Renjun. “You compete against me. If I win, you gave us Jaemin back but if you win, you get the cars, the money. And we won’t bother you again.”

“Hey, it’s not fair loser, if you lose, we keep your cars, the money, you quit racing and we keep your little friend.”

Jeno sent one last glance at Jaemin before he answered.

“Deal.”

[…]

Mark and Donghyuck had settled the departure line, which would be the finish line as well. They’re going to race around the depot area. In the middle of the road, lower, was a lake, secured with barriers for the cars not to fall. The road was situated about thirty meters higher than the lake. It was an old racing road. And last time they raced here, Mark's team won.

Their motors were roaring. Jeno looked one last time at the nitrous oxide bottles Johnny and Jaehyun had installed in his car. He then looked back in front of him, his hands gripped tight on the steering wheel.  He took a deep breath to calm his beating heart.

“It’s not your car that matters, it’s how you drive it.” He muttered to himself.

Mark and Jisung were giving them the signal. Chenle was with Jaemin and Donghyuck on the side.

Jeno put his feet on his accelerator pedal, making the motor roars.

When he noticed that Mark and Jisung were dropping their arms, his left foot found his way to the clutch and his right hand to the gear lever, moving fast. When the two arms were fully dropped, he pushed on the accelerator, the speed throwing him back straight into his seat.

Renjun was side to side with him but he didn’t take the trouble of looking at him. The only thing is mind could think off was Jaemin.

They soon arrived in the first bend, and Jeno’s hands were so quick to work that he couldn’t describe it. His car took the turn, the tire making sideslips sound as he stabilized the car. Renjun took advantaged in the turn because he was now in front of Jeno.

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath.

He thought about activating the nitrous, but he remembered Johnny’s warning. So, he only pushed the pedal harder.

When he reached Renjun again, he could see the other grin, and that he was looking at him. Jeno looked at him back, with a death glare. Renjun only laughed before Jeno saw him activating something on his car. A second later, he was meters away from Jeno.

“Son of a bitch!” Jeno cursed, loudly this time.

He tried to stay calm as Renjun drove further away. His eyes fell on the nitrous bottle on his passenger seat.

“Fuck it. One now and the rest later.” He said while activating it.

His car quickly gained speed and he saw that he was catching up with Renjun as his car became clearer with the seconds. His hands were quicker than before to take the second and last turn. No way he was crashing his car now.

They entered the last straight line before the finish line, and Jeno still struggled to catch up to Renjun. He right hand leaved the wheel for a while in order to activate the second nitrous.

He overtook Renjun, but the Chinese male was quick to follow and even overtake him.

“You’re really getting on my nerves.” Jeno breathed out.

The blonde-haired male looked at his last nitrous bottle and then at the road, then at the nitrous bottle again.

“You won’t win this.” He muttered in Renjun’s direction.

His activated his last nitrous bottle.

He felt that he wasn’t on full control of the car anymore due to its speed, but he tried his best to stabilize it.

Only a few meters left, and Renjun was still a bit further.

He quickly passed Renjun, and a few seconds later, he passed the finish line.

He tried to brake and even used the clutch, but the car was too launched to slow down and he was losing control even more, and the barrier moved closer and closer by the seconds. So Jeno did the only he could think off. He got rid of his seatbelt, opened the car’s door and jumped off before the car was thrown into the barrier, falling into the water.

He rolled on the floor, scratching his clothes and body and stopped near the broken barrier. He could feel blood on his face and on his hands and knees. But it didn’t matter.

He won.

Which meant he won Jaemin back.

As he struggled getting back up, he felt arms encircling his body and he could have recognize them everywhere.

Jamin hid his face in his neck and he could feel him shivered. He felt wetness too, so Jaemin was also crying.

“I thought you were going to fall too…” he heard him muttered.

The racer encircled his own arms around Jaemin waist, wincing at the pain the movement caused him.

When Jaemin lifted his head, he inspected Jeno’s face. The boy had scratches on his nose, lips corner and cheeks. Jeno did the same with Jaemin’s face, touching Jaemin’s eyebrow arch bruise with his thumb.

“You okay?” Jeno asked.

“You win me back…” Jaemin simply said.

“Of course, I won you back.” He repeated, holding Jaemin tightly. “Always.”

Jaemin looked at Jeno’s lips bruise again.

“It must hurt.” He said, eyes still on his lips.

“Indeed… You know what could make it better?”

Jaemin shook his head.

“A kiss.” Jeno announced and he barely had time to add something else that Jaemin was pulling him by his jacket collar, making their lips met.

Winning a race wasn’t the most important part.

It’s why you want to win it that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> I want to watch another F&F movie now... xD
> 
> At first i wanted to do this with several chapters... But in the end i didn't, i prefer that way lol
> 
> As usual, you can find me here : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> And there : [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
